memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Searching the area
(Space, Alpha Centauri) The Enterprise is approaching the planet. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew are at their battle stations as the red lights bathe the bridge in crimson lights, as Typhuss is at the science station due to his experience as a science officer on board Voyager he inserts the chip into the computer and he looks at the screen. Got something Typhuss? John says as he looks over at him as he looks at the console read out. Yeah, picking up a Xindi fleet says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at the blips on the screen. There must be 1,000 of warships John says as he looks at the screen then at Typhuss. We have to warn Starfleet Command about the Xindi fleet says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Martin nods at Sito to send a channel to Starfleet HQ. Captain we're being jammed by the Xindi fleet it looks like they picked up on their long range scanners and are moving on an intercept course Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. (Earth, Starfleet Command) So Admiral are we in agreement the Federation will be apart of the Xindi-Suliban Alliance and we will control the bulk of the Federation fleet Miranda says as she looks at Admiral Cain. Cain nods at her, then Commander Dorgo's com beeped and he walked out to answer it. (Outside Admiral Cain's office) Dorgo here go ahead Dorgo says as he spoke into the com device. Sir the flagship has discovered us their trying to send a message to Starfleet Command says one of the Commanders on one of the Reptilian warships. Dorgo hisses at the sound of the Enterprise's name. Destroy the flagship make sure they don't send the signal at all Dorgo says as he shuts off his com device. (Space, Alpha Centauri) The Enterprise is firing aft phasers and photon torpedoes as the fleet surrounds the ship. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks fly from the ceiling as the kalxon sounds as McCabe looks at his console and reports. We've lost shields Lieutenant McCabe reports as the ship jolts hard again. I still don't have helm control Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at the helm console trying to get the console to work. (Main engineering) A crewmen is sent flying from an exploding conduit as Commander Lelfer runs from one console to the next trying to get systems to work then she tapped her combadge. Lelfer to bridge that last hit knocked out our starboard nacelle we're dead in the water, bridge come in Captain Martin please respond Commander Lelfer says as she tapped her combadge again. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as Typhuss helps a crewmen up from the floor and hands him off to another to be taken to sickbay as the top part of the bridge comes undone and he runs towards John and saves him from getting crushed by the ceiling of the bridge. Thanks Typhuss John says as he looks at the top part of the bridge as wires are hanging down from it. We still need to warn Starfleet Command, let me take a shuttle to Starfleet Command, we don't have any other move says Typhuss as he looks at John. Go and good luck Typhuss Captain Martin says as he pats Typhuss on the back. Typhuss runs to the turbolift as sparks erupt from the ceiling and the doors closed. (Space, Alpha Centauri) The shuttle flies out of the shuttlebay and jumps to warp speed. (Shuttle, cockpit) Captain Kira to Starfleet Command, code red I repeat code red, please respond says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Damn says Typhuss as he can't get through to Starfleet Command.